


Ascenso

by Johana



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johana/pseuds/Johana
Summary: Un guante, al cambiar de rojo a azul indicaba que el nuevo Rey tomaría el poder junto a su Reina. Los sacerdotes y consejeros más fieles aguardaban arriba su entrada, ella dudaba, no quería tomar el poder tan pronto...





	

Un guante, al cambiar de rojo a azul indicaba que el nuevo Rey tomaría el poder junto a su Reina. Los sacerdotes y consejeros más fieles aguardaban arriba su entrada, ella dudaba, no quería tomar el poder tan pronto, su vida no había sido fácil, pero aún así dudaba.

Sabía que estarían vigilando su llegada; vacila, intenta entrar y se da la vuelta, quiere irse, un par de pasos le toma traspasar el umbral y salir. Afuera hay un caballo y la calle está desierta, las puertas abiertas la invitan a pasar nuevamente, una energía bondadosa la empuja con gentileza hacia dentro. Entra, no mira al balcón porque sabe que están ahí observando, comienza a subir la escalera, siente un gran peso encima que la aplasta impidiéndole subir los escalones, sabe que es una gran responsabilidad la que le espera. Con dificultad logra llegar hasta el final, al primer piso del castillo; y ahí están ellos, tal como lo había presentido, pero también esta él, su amado, su Rey, el que es su compañía todos los días, lo toma del brazo y después él le toma la mano, justo lo que ella estaba buscando, sentir su mano le provoca una gran paz, porque sabe que él sigue siendo suyo. La sorpresa del consejero del Rey se evidencia al oírlo chistar y girar la cara con disgusto, ambos lo ignoran.

Su corazón se siente feliz y le sonríe a su querido. Ella no sabe lo que le provoca al sonreírle; su sonrisa y su brillo en los ojos cada vez que lo mira son algo que lo maravilla.

Ellos no la quieren ahí, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer, porque el amor entre esos dos es algo más fuerte que todo el odio, rencor y burlas de los demás.

Ella siempre supo que una gran vida le aguardaba, no merecía pasar tan mal, algo mejor para sí misma le estuvo esperando todo el tiempo, si no hubiera sido tan ciega todos esos años lo habría visto antes.

♥♣♦♠


End file.
